


After Hours

by magebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Feminization, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Power Play, SEP era, monster!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: Jack and Gabe get up to some fun after-hours at the SEP barracks. Gabe can kind of turn into the bogeyman and Jack is way into it.





	After Hours

Night fell, and Jack carefully wedged a shoe in the sliding door so that it wouldn’t close completely. The first time he’d done it, he was sure that it would set off some alarm to alert the whole damn base that he wasn’t abiding by security regulations, but the mechanism didn’t seem complicated enough to notice that he’d left it cracked. The curfew bell rang through the PA system, followed by a short announcement of the following day’s schedule and any particular orders, then all was quiet. Recruits were welcome to stay up in their rooms, reading or studying or watching TV, but with all the money being spent to keep the enhanced soldiers in peak shape through their treatments, encouraging a full night of sleep without any shenanigans was standard protocol.

Jack had never been the most keen on avoiding shenanigans, though, especially when there was someone like Gabriel Reyes around willing and ready to enable him. Of all the soldiers, Gabriel’s reaction had been the strangest and most vigorously studied. Where most of the recruits had responded by bulking up, growing taller, and finding their stamina increased tenfold, Gabriel’s entire body had reformed into something… strange. It hadn’t taken him long to get a handle on his abilities, and most of the other recruits didn’t know anything about why Recruit Reyes was so often called off for special tests (they all assumed it had something to do with favoritism) but Jack knew. It was hard not to when the pair had been nearly inseparable since they’d entered the program in the same cohort.

On nights like these, it made sneaking out way too easy. All Gabe needed was that cracked door to slip through, his body melting into the shadows and sliding silently along. Jack waited on the edge of the bed, excitement building in his gut, until he saw the dark-on-dark shape coming down the hall turn sharply and spill into his room.

“Hi,” he said softly as Gabriel’s body seemed to drag itself back together out of the liquid shadow like a figure emerging from a pool of water. It was almost beautiful, especially since Gabriel hadn’t exactly mastered the art of carrying around any clothing except a tight pair of biker shorts. Before he replied, Gabriel reached behind him to grab the shoe, tugging it out of the doorway and letting it close with a click.

“Hey,” he said back, his smile bright in the dim light of the side table lamp next to Jack’s bed.

“I didn’t see you at lunch today,” Jack said as he watched Gabriel get to his feet with a slight grimace.

“Yeah-- Hubbard and Lexington were putting me through my paces again, so I couldn’t eat until later,” Gabriel said, then came to stand in front of Jack. He reached out, cupping Jack’s face in his broad hands and smiling. “Missed you.”

While dating wasn’t exactly forbidden among the recruits, the general consensus among the higher-ups was that they should have loftier preoccupations and it was strongly discouraged. Not that it really made much of a difference, except perhaps reviving skills in sneaking out that had been abandoned by most of the men and women in their teens.

Leaning in, Gabriel kissed Jack’s forehead, then his mouth, and Jack could barely kiss back through his smile. 

“Here now though,” Gabriel said with another bright flash of a smile. Jack reached out to hook his fingers in the waistband of Gabriel’s shorts, pulling him a half-step closer.

“Good,” he said, mischief in his eyes as he looked up at the other man. “Been too long.”

“No kidding,” Gabriel said. “You’ve put on some more muscle.”

“Have I?” Jack said, though his own frequent checks in the mirror and on the scale with the doctors had told him as much. The entire process had been incredible, the changes taking place so quickly that Jack could barely keep up. This new shape had him stubbing his toes and bonking his head on doorways like he was a teenager hitting his growth spurt again, and like teenagers the whole lot of them had sex drives to match. While the researchers and doctors seemed to think that just keeping the rooms stocked with a supply of tissue and strategically placed KY jelly would be sufficient, nothing matched having a partner who was just as eager.

Especially when Jack could get a partner with certain special talents. Maybe he should have been less eager to get fucked by someone who looked a bit like the boogeyman come to life when he got going, but Jack couldn’t help finding even that attractive because, behind the living smoke and strange black eyes, it was Gabriel and that meant unbreakable trust.

As if on cue, Jack glanced up to see that Gabriel’s eyes were going dark, the whites and iris erased as his pupils spread inhumanly to take up the whole space. It should have been nerve wracking, but Jack had learned to associate it with Gabriel’s interest and arousal so instead it made his stomach clench wonderfully.

“Yeah. You look good,” Gabriel said. He was still looming over Jack, his hand coming to rest on his shoulders, and he gave Jack a slight shove to send him sprawling back on the bed, knees bent at the edge. He leaned over Jack, bracing his hands on either side of him, and Jack reached up to splay his fingers against Gabriel’s chest. He offered no resistance as Gabriel leaned down to kiss at his neck, instead arching his back to expose more of his throat to Gabriel’s attention with a pleased sigh.

“Mmm, no marks,” Jack murmured softly, curling his fingers slightly. He said it with obvious disappointment-- hickies had been one of his favorite things before they’d had to start pretending they weren’t being intimate.

“They’ll fade,” grumbled Gabriel, but he didn’t do much more than lightly scrape his teeth over the warm skin his lips were exploring. He dipped his hands down and under Jack’s shirt, pushing it up towards his armpits and baring his chest, then glanced down with an appreciative gaze. “Wow, look at you…”

“What?” Jack asked, lifting his head slightly.

“Your chest…” Gabriel lifted himself up a little, then brought a hand up to Jack’s pec, cupping it firmly with calloused fingers. As he groped him, arousal flooded Jack more intently that it had ever done before when someone was just touching him, and he bit back a real moan when Gabriel flicked a finger across his nipple.

“Sensitive--” he managed to hiss, eyes squeezed shut, and Gabriel laughed and brought his free hand to Jack’s other pec.

“Your nipples are bigger than before,” Gabriel murmurs, pinching both at the same time and making Jack arch off the bed. “More sensitive too, huh?”

“Fuck,” Jack replied. Gabriel laughed, watching intently as Jack clutched the bedspread to either side. It felt like heaven, the intensity dialed up to 11 suddenly, and though he had no idea why this was a side effect, he certainly didn’t mind. Such surprises had become commonplace, such as the times he’d been able to orgasm several times in a row or how easily his body recovered from even the rougher preparations for sex.

“I’m not complaining,” Gabriel murmured, pushing Jack’s pecs together for a moment before stroking down his stomach and back up to rub at his nipples with his thumbs. Jack brought a hand to his mouth, muffling another groan, and Gabriel frowned slightly.

Perhaps in response to an unspoken thought, a tendril of smoke unfurled from Gabriel’s body. He certainly seemed a little surprised at its presence from what Jack saw on his face, but a moment later it slid forward to wrap around Jack’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his mouth and pinning him to the bed. Jack flexed his fingers, testing the strength of the tendril, but it was firm and he felt another tremor of arousal jolt pleasantly through him. 

Jack squirmed, twisting the fingers of his free hand in the comforter and looking up at Gabriel with his lip caught in his teeth, offering him a plaintive gaze.

“Want me to keep playing with your tits, baby?” Gabriel asked, and Jack felt his cheeks grow intensely hot. He wasn’t sure if he liked the term for an instant, then Gabriel’s hands cupped his chest again and he moaned, unable to hide it this time. His chest felt so sensitive and swollen under Gabriel’s touch-- maybe it was the best word to describe what his body was becoming. Or, at the very least, it didn’t feel more wrong than it felt sexy.

“Yeah,” he breathed, arching his back to push his chest up into Gabe’s hands. A light tug on his nipples made him whine and squirm, hooking a leg around Gabriel’s thigh to drag him closer. Gabriel smirked, continuing to grope at Jack’s sensitive chest, and brought his knee up to prop on the bed between his legs, nudging the erection Jack had only been half thinking about until that moment. It made Jack gasp softly, eyes fluttering shut.

“Look at you. All turned on,” Gabriel murmured, as if he weren’t the one sending such wonderful sensations through Jack’s body. “God, I want to fuck you so bad, gorgeous. I’ve been waiting way too long for you.”

“Yes,” Jack hissed, nodding and twisting his pinned hand a little to touch the tendril holding it down. He wasn’t sure if Gabriel could feel it, really, but it couldn’t hurt. “Fuck me.”

“Not yet,” Gabriel murmured. “You’re gonna come like this first, lover.”

Jack swallowed a moan, tilting his hips to grind against Gabriel’s thigh. He was still wearing a loose pair of shorts as well as his briefs, and Gabriel knew it turned him on to come while still clothed. The game of forcing him to do it only aroused him further, and he started to reach up with his free hand. Almost instantly, a second tentacle of smoke and shadow unfurled from Gabe, shooting out to pin his wrist and leave him secured down, helpless and thoroughly aroused.

“Gabe--” he gasped, tilting his head back to bare his throat. It was an obvious invitation, and he was surprised Gabriel had the self control just to growl instead of biting him. His fingers tightened on Jack’s chest, squeezing and kneading, and Jack whined happily. He was fighting against the tendril-bonds a little without thinking, but to Jack’s satisfaction they held firm, keeping his arms pinned by his head and leaving his body exposed for Gabriel’s attention.

“Uh-uh,” Gabe said, voice gone husky and sweet. “You know what you should be calling me right now.”

“Sir,” Jack said instantly, feeling so light he might float away without the wonderful anchor of the smoke against his wrists. “Master. Please…”

“That’s my good boy,” Gabe said, then leaned forward to press his mouth against one of Jack’s overly sensitive nipples, tugging lightly with his teeth before locking his lips around it to suck. Jack nearly sobbed at the pleasant sensation, his body thrumming with it and his cock twitching against Gabriel’s thigh. He was rolling his hips, everything tensing up and growing tighter, and he knew he was close. Ever since the serum, it didn’t take much, but with how easily his body recovered from orgasm, he couldn’t complain about the ease.

“Please--” he gasped again. “M’gonna-- I’m--”

“You close?” Gabriel asked, lifting his mouth from Jack’s chest but letting his breath chill the wet skin. “Gonna make a mess of yourself for me, gorgeous?”

Gabriel pushed a little more firmly with his knee, increasing the friction, and Jack whined loudly. The guy in the neighboring room was probably angry-- or maybe just jealous, but in that moment the only thing Jack could think about was Gabe and making him happy. Everything else faded away as the tension coiled in his stomach, building on itself until Jack couldn’t take it anymore and his whole body jerked, spilling wet and sticky into his briefs.

Panting, Jack fell back, his eyes half-shut and his cock still twitching out wet come that stained the front of his grey shorts. Gabriel was still bent over him, and he licked across Jack’s nipple again, making him moan and shiver. The tendrils around his wrists released and Jack reached up to run his hands through Gabriel’s curls, pulling him close for a kiss.

“Round one,” he said, and Jack laughed warmly, nodding despite the urge to roll over. It wouldn’t take much to get him going again and, hell, they had all night.


End file.
